Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord
by Scik
Summary: This is a FanFiction acting as Book 6 of the Harry Potter series. Chapter 1 is all new!
1. Chapter One: Visitors

**Harry Potter  
and the Rise of the Dark Lord**

(Fan Fiction acting as Book 6 of the Harry Potter series.)

**Chapter One  
Visitors**

            It was a silent, very dark moment in the middle of the night on Privet Drive, A perfectly normal neighborhood on a perfectly normal street. All of the houses were dark as far as the eye could see. There is one house though in particular that the neighbors often referred to as the Odd House. Strange things always seemed to happen during the summer, even though they could not remember anything weird ever happening there, they just somehow knew.

            In one of the upstairs bedrooms in this particular house a tall, lanky, black-haired boy sat straight up in his bed, his hand clutching his forehead. Harry again felt his scar hurt but it quickly subsided. He lowered his hand and looked at the digital clock sitting beside his bed. He thought it funny, using electric things that only Muggles used during the summer. He had been given this alarm clock because he had requested it. A lot of things had changed since his most recent trip home from King's Cross station.

            Harry quickly put his scar hurting out of his mind. It happened so often now that there was no point in dwelling on it. He knew that his scar only hurt him when the Dark Lord Voldemort was feeling extremely angry or extremely happy. Harry laid back down onto his back on his bed.

            _Wow,_ Harry though, _in just a_ _couple more hours I will continue my Occlumency lessons._

            Harry was not in the least bit nervous about continuing his occlumency lessons. In fact, he was looking forward to them since Albus Dumbledore himself would be taking the time to teach him. Dumbledore was the Headmaster at Hogwarts, and Hogwarts was the school at which Harry attended to learn magic. Harry was not any normal boy like his surroundings suspected. Harry had learned shortly after turning age 11 that he was a wizard, and there was an entire world separate from the Muggle world. He no longer felt as if he was part of the non-magic, Muggle, world anymore. He merely stayed in hiding there before he could return to school, and his friends again.

            Harry sat staring at the ceiling of his bedroom when he realized that he should have turned over and went to sleep right after he had woken up. Now, he was wide-awake. He turned to look at his clock again. 3:12 AM.

            _Oh goodie._ Thought Harry sarcastically. He would never be able to get back to sleep now. He rolled off his bed and went to the far end of his room to a bookshelf, pulling off a book called The Theory of Occlumency. Harry figured that he might as well study since his lessons would again begin later that day.

            It did not take long before Harry realized that he was very sleepy again. The Theory of Occlumency seemed to bore him to sleep every time he opened its covers. He knew there was a hidden objective in the back of his mind for wanted to read that book.

            He closed the book and set it on the table next to his bed, and returned to sleep.

---

            Harry awoke with a start. It was not his scar this time that had awoken him, but a scream. Harry noticed that sunlight was streaming through his window showing that it was still early. His uncle Vernon cried out again.

            "GET OUT! OUT I SAY!" cried Uncle Vernon in a tremendously fierce voice. "GET AWAY FROM MY HOME! YOUR KIND IS NOT WELCOME HERE!"

            Dumbledore wasn't going to come until late afternoon. Harry checked his clock to see if he had overslept. He hadn't. Harry quickly jumped from his bed and grabbed a pair of jeans. He did not want to bust out of his room to whatever happened to be at the Dursley residence when he was only wearing boxers. He burst out of his room to find his uncle at the top of the stairs yelling at a man below. His uncle noticed that Harry had arrived and quickly turned on him.

            "This is _your_ doing boy!" said Uncle Vernon in an undertone voice. He then turned back to look at the bottom of the stairs. His face seemed to go extremely red at the fact that, whoever it was, seemed to be ignoring him. "OUT! NOW!"

            "Be quiet Dursley you prat of an oaf! Go back to bed."

            Harry recognized this voice immediately. It was the voice of Mad-Eye Moody, who was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order was a group of wizards who have come together to fight Voldemort.

            "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I WANT YOUR KIND OUT OF IT!" Uncle Vernon roared and then turned to Harry. "You make them leave! YOU MAKE THEM LEAVE NOW!"

            Harry ignored his enraged uncle and went down the stairs. He stopped on the second to last step, shocked. He was in awe, for in the Dursley living room was none other than Professor McGonagall, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and many others from the Order.

            "Good morning Harry!," Tonks exclaimed just as Harry's aunt joined his uncle at the top of the stairs. She screamed. Annoyed, Tonks pointed her wand at the two of them now holding each other. _"Immpressinate!"_ Tonks cried. She lowered her wand and said, "Now go back to bed and don't mind us being here."

            Their reaction was immediate. They stood up and let go of each other.

            "Okay." They said at the same time. They both turned on their heels and went back to their bedroom. Harry heard their door shut.

            Harry has seen a spell like the one Tonks had just used on his Aunt and Uncle and knew that it was illegal. He quickly turned to Tonks. He quickly tried to find his wand but realized he had left it in his room. Really stupid really, now that he thought about it, leaving his room to find what his uncle had been yelling at without his wand. A look of fear smeared across his face, and Tonks noticed.

            "Don't worry Harry! That's just the impression charm. It just gives the person or thing that it is cast on, a deeper impression on what you are about to tell them. Most wizards shake it off quite easily, but Muggles, they are more susceptible to spells."

            Harry, relieved at Tonk's explanation, then realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Slightly embarrassed at being in the presence of Tonks this way and blushing, Harry said, "Oh, I get it. I…eh... I will be back." and without question Harry quickly returned to his room and pulled on a t-shirt. He didn't forget his wand this time, just in case.

            Upon returning he found that the people in his uncle's house were all chatting away as if nothing odd was happening. He turned to Tonks who was looking into a mirror in the hallway changing her image. She landed looking like herself but with shoulder-length, orange hair that reminded Harry of an anime cartoon character.

            "What is… What is going on? Why _are_ you all here?" Harry asked with an inquisitive look.

            "Oh yea! Well, A bunch of Death Eaters found Number Twelve Grimwald Place. We don't know how yet, but were crashing here until our new headquarters can be readied!


	2. Chapter Two: Headquarters at Privet Driv...

Chapter Two

**Headquarters at Privet Drive**

            Harry looked again around the house. In the living room members of the Order were discussing something looking at a piece of parchment, which looked very much like a map, on the table. In the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was preparing a feast of sorts. Harry noticed how the stove that normally held only four gas burners, now had twelve. A knock was heard from the front door. Madungus got up and looked through the peephole. He didn't seem concerned and opened the door to Remus Lupin. 

            Madungus chatted with Lupin for a moment and then said that he had to get back to his work. Lupin turned his attention to Harry standing in the doorway still gawking at everyone.

            "Harry! So this is your uncle's house eh? Not a bad place, nice and protected though." Lupin said as he turned to take in the full view of the home.

            "What happened?" is all Harry could stammer out. _Death Eaters found Number Twelve Grimwald Place? The new headquarters was here? _Harry had too many questions.

            Just as Lupin opened his mouth to answer Harry the door opened again from someone coming from outside. Everyone turned to look at who entered. A tall man with long silvery-white hair and a crooked nose walked into the hallway and closed the door behind him. Harry recognized this man immediately as his Headmaster from Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He came and stood next to Lupin looking at Harry.

            "Ah Harry! I had not planned on arriving until later this afternoon just as I had promised your aunt! But, as you can see, plans change! I hope you don't mind us, err… commandeering your summer home Harry?" said Dumbledore as he smiled. Harry noticed an all to familiar twinkle in his eye.

            "How did they find Number Twelve Grimwald Place?" asked Harry quickly.

            "There is an answer to that," replied Dumbledore, "but I do not know what it is. A many people knew about our previous headquarters, but none could tell its location, but a very well placed spell at just a precise moment might have allowed someone else to reveal our secret." Dumbledore looked around the room. Harry's heart sank. He just remembered that he had yelled the location into Umbridge's fireplace just last year at school when trying to contact Sirius. He knew the fires were being watched.

            "It is no matter," said Dumbledore reassuring Harry, "our new location is just as well placed, and we will remove the Order from here as soon as we have our new headquarters readied. If you will excuse me."

            Dumbledore wandered over to the table where they were looking at the map when Harry heard his name. He turned to find Mrs. Weasley calling him. He went into the kitchen.

            "How are you dear?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, "It is a shame that Ron couldn't be here. They are all at the burrow and I couldn't convince Dumbledore, for the life of me, to let you go and stay. I did try though dear."

            "That's alright, thanks for trying." Said Harry glumly.

            It wasn't the best of experiences, not being able to see his friends. But Harry knew why it must be. Any owls he sent were sure to be caught, and he would risk revealing the Order at Privet Drive.

            "How long does the Order think it will be here? I mean, how long until the new place in finished?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley.

            "Another week," replied Mrs. Weasley "maybe a day or two less."

            Harry was excited to be included in the 'loop' this summer. He remembered how last year had been so horrible for him. He also remembered how childish he had acted. There were many things that he had to do this year that would hopefully remedy some of last year's immature mistakes. Harry had set it in his mind that we would do everything possible to act more his age.

            His last thought reminded him. Tomorrow would be Harry's 16th birthday. Having the magical world come to him on his birthday would be an awesome present! Harry though, was determined to keep his curiosity at bay unless invited. He wanted to be ready, not in trouble. He already had plans on restarting the DA as soon as the new school year started and he looked forward to it more than ever. He had been able to read and study all he wished so far this summer and was dying to try some of the new things he had learned. Harry then shuddered off an awful feeling of turning into Hermione.

            Harry didn't try to even go into the living room or overhear the conversation; instead he went back to his room and continued to read _Reflection, and Protection! Spells to aid a wizard under attack!_

            He had dined with the order but very little was said about anything except that the new headquarters would be ready soon. After dinner, Harry and Dumbledore went into Dudley's room to study occlumency. On their way Mrs. Weasley passed them with a large tray of food. Harry guessed that all of the Dursleys were hiding in his aunt and uncle's room.

            Harry entered Dudley's room full of his many material possessions. Dudley's room seemed to be the only available space of any size since the Order has occupied the house. Dumbledore looked at Harry solemnly.

            "You know what to do Harry…_Legilimens!_" Dumbledore seemed to shout, but too quickly, Harry started to see memories. He tried to suppress them the best he could but failed against Dumbledore's incredible power.

            Riding a broomstick for the first time… Kissing Cho… The first meeting of the DA in the Hogs Head… The graveyard with Voldemort…

            Harry woke up panting from the floor. He noticed that it had gotten shockingly cold for the middle of the summer of Privet Drive.

            "They seemed to have found us again," said Dumbledore who was looking out Dudley's window "indeed… We will need to move on the new location quickly!"

            Harry jumped up and looked out the window to see four dementors floating around the house the Order was now residing.

            After a few moments of informing everyone, they discovered that there were eight dementors total now circling the house… Obviously spying.

            "This can mean only one thing," said Mad-eye Moody, "The dementors are now returned to the control of Voldemort. Which also means that all those in Azkaban should be considered free and about.

**Please Review! More to come soon!**

**Thanks to those who have already read/reviewed. **

**Scik**


End file.
